User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Walking Wiki (Redone) - Ransom (Ep. 1)
A community is shown and people are walking around. The camera changes to one of the walls where guards are watching the surroundings. Guard 1: It’s been three days, where the hell is TJ? Guard 2: I dunno. It’s probably not best to worry about it, Night. Night: Well I should worry, he’s the brother of Nikki, my best friend. She’s not handling all of this well either and if she loses someone she loves- Guard 3: TJ was in the military, he’s going to be okay out there. Right, BTTF? BTTF: Yes. Night: Ugh… I dunno, SM, I just worry in all of this. We had around a hundred survivors when we first started. We lost seventy of them during the first invasion. BTTF: We slaughtered half of Wrath’s army. SM: He can train normal people faster than you can say “Hello”. He had over five hundred people in his community, he sent out a hundred. He could have finished training every single one of them as we speak. BTTF: Unless he himself killed most of them… Night: He is rough sometimes… SM: Rough is the wrong word. Another guard runs to the three. Night: What’s up, Jaguar? Jaguar: We got a report from our Drawer Outpost. SM: What’d it say? Jaguar: It was a death note from Wrath. Night: WHAT?! BTTF: Were there any details? Jaguar: He said he was coming with an army of one-fifty. SM: Shit. What are we waiting for? Get the guards. BTTF: SM, we lost ten of them last time, there’s only you, me, Night, Dragon, and RTP at this point. Night: Where is RTP anyways? Jaguar: He’s probably wasting the power again on his computer. A woman runs to the four. Jaguar: Raven? Raven: Where’s RTP? He’s not in his room or anywhere. BTTF: nope, sorry. He hasn’t been on his shift all day- A man walks up to Raven with his head hung. Raven: Piet? The guards drop their guns and salute. SM: Sir. Piet: Raven… we have some bad news… Raven: Huh?! Piet hands Raven a piece of paper. Raven: This is from Wrath? “You may be wondering where your little friend RTP went, right? Well you guys have met Arthosus, right? Yeah, he’s my right hand… anyways, here’s with me right now. Convince your leaders to give up the community and I will give him back. Your leaders have three days. Goodbye – Wrath”. That… monster! Jaguar: He hasn’t killed him yet. Piet, is there anything we can do? Piet: I’m afraid me and the others must discuss this… for now… pray. Piet leaves and the camera cuts to a room with a circular table. Piet and three others are sitting at it. Piet: Coupe, Steeler, Ynkr, we need to talk about Wrath and the Drawer Outpost. We accidentally brought in Arthsus, he left with RTP. There’s no clue as to what probably happened to him. What are we going to do about this? Ynkr: Well… we have to stay here. We can’t lose this place no matter what Wrath does. Steeler: I say otherwise. We take RTP and we leave. Give Wrath what he wants. Piet: Coupe? Coupe: Hmm… I know what we must do. Have Wrath send RTP first and then we close the gate. Steeler: He’ll have an army with him! Yeah, we’re gonna close the gate on them without a fight, logic! Ynkr: We have grenades. Steeler: They have rocket launchers! One will bring down our wall! Piet: Hmm… we can’t give up the community but at the same time we can’t let RTP be killed… we’ll make the decision in a vote tomorrow. For now, this meeting is over. The camera shows a mess hall-looking area of the community. Coupe, Ynkr, Steeler, and Piet are shown on a stage. Coupe taps on a microphone. Coupe: May I get everyone’s attention, please? Everyone stops talking and they all look at the four. Ynkr: We have been informed, along with a few other community members, that Wrath is coming back with a bigger army. He has RTP in captivity and he will kill him unless we don’t give him the keys to the community. Gasps are heard. Ynkr: We have talked about multiple ways on how we’re going to do this. My idea was to keep the community. I know it sounds bad but we must focus on the main purpose of all this. Steeler’s idea was to take RTP and give Wrath the community. Coupe’s idea was to have Wrath send over RTP first and close the gates. Tomorrow, we will vote on this to see what we will do. Any questions? Yes, you, Scraw. Scraw: Are you fucking kidding? This has been dropped on our shoulders all of a sudden, and you haven’t thought about the possibilities? Ynkr: What? Ugh… A6? A6: I agree with Scraw. If we keep the community, Wrath will kill us all. If we give up the community, he’ll kill RTP and us on our way out. If we get RTP and keep the community, he’ll rip this place to shreds! Piet: It’s our only chance. Anymore questions? Mind? Mind: I have my own personal idea on how to do this! Woman: Oh here we go… Mind: Shut up Kari. We have an electrical gate, right? Two of them? Here’s an idea, put a timer on them and while the timer counts down, we head through the eastern gate and escape. Raven: What about RTP?! Man: What about the community you moron! Mind: Knowing Wrath, he will put one of his tracking devices onto RTP and send him our way. And the community? There’s one about a hundred and nine miles away from here that we established friendly communications with. We will survive. Anymore questions? Man: We still have memories here! Why would we leave?! Piet: Stoff, be quiet. Mind has the best plane I’ve heard… just one problem? Mind: And what is that? Piet: Which direction is he coming from? Silence. Piet: So that would settle it. We will go with Mind’s plan. Woman: WHAT?! Man: DO YOU WANT US KILLED?! Ynkr: Everyone, shut up now, Piet was a commander in a war, listen to him. Piet: Mind’s has the least amount of faults to it. Woman: Well we would be screwed if Wrath comes from a different direction! Man: I agree with Sierra, what if they go circle around the community? Coupe: Enough. This is the plan we’ll do. Final statement. The camera cuts to a tattered community. Guards are on the wall and in the center building a man is tied up. Man: Fuck… what happened? Man 2: Well, looks like he woke up, Wrath… Wrath: Hello, RTP, you remember me, right? This is my associate, Arthosus. RTP: Why the fuck am I here? Wrath: Well we kidnapped you for a start. You’re being held for ransom. Arthosus: The ransom is your whole entire community. RTP: Wha- they’ll never do it. Arthosus: You sure? Wrath: We have a army of one-fifty. They will surrender it or die. RTP: Can I send a message? Wrath: Sorry, you can’t, we can’t risk anything. A girl barges into the room. Woman: Report from the ERB Community! They want us to head out there now. Wrath: Looks like you’ll be able to see your friends now! Let’s go! Arthosus throws RTP to the ground and picks him up and heads out. The camera shows the whole ERB community at a gate. Trucks filled with supplies are shown. Mind: So we will exit through this gate and we will go to the JackSepticEye community. Their leader, Grinch, has accepted us. Piet: Let’s go! Ynkr: Wait! Piet: Hm? Steeler: Me and Ynkr are staying here to open the gate. You all will survive- Stoff: So self-sacrifice for no reasons what so ever. Steeler: Wrath will send his army after us if he doesn’t kill anyone here. Ynkr: We’re sacrificing ourselves for you guys. Now go, be safe. The community walks off in the direction of the newer community. Ynkr and Steeler walk to the other side of the community. Wrath and his army along with RTP are at the gate. Steeler and Ynkr lower the gate. Steeler: We lowered the gate for you, take the community. Ynkr: Give us RTP and we will leave. Wrath: Where’s the others? Ynkr: They left this place for you- Arthosus fires a gun at RTP, killing him. Wrath: We were looking for slaughter. If you all were here we would’ve let him go and you all would die. Now, before we kill you, where did they all go? Steeler: We won’t tell you- Steeler is shot in the head. Wrath: What about you? Ynkr: *laughs* Well they went off to the JackSepticEye Community. Also, after you kill me, and if you truly want to stay here, check the suppli- Ynkr is shot in the head. Arthosus: What was he saying about supplies? Wrath: Check the suppli- we set out for this “JackSepticEye Community” at once. They have all of our supplies. Next Time: Man: Welcome to the JackSepticEye Community, I am Grinch, the leader here. Wrath: Everyone... we will send half of you for an attack on the JackSepticEye Community in two days. Cheers are heard. Man: It all started around a month ago... our community and Wrath's had become enemies... Man: Damnit, Grinch! They're causing war! Grinch: I promised Ynkr that I would watch over them when they contacted me! I will not thorw them out! Man: Xim, Evol, Lucidus, Negative, Positive... Woman: Yes, Amon? Amon: We are the solution... Category:Blog posts